1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system and information processing using a communication function, and in particular, relates to a communication system and information processing using a short-distance wireless communication.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a system is known in which: a contributor transmits contents, such as images and moving images that the contributor owns, from a user terminal to a server, and users other than the contributor operate user terminals to login the server and evaluate the contents, whereby the contributor obtains comprehensive evaluation results from various users (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-181262).
In the system disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-181262, an unspecified number of users perform such evaluations. Therefore, even when a user who owns the contents wishes to obtain evaluations of the contents from other users in the region where the user lives, it is difficult to realize the system in a simple configuration.